


Morning reflections

by ShadowSelene (Shadowdianne)



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-18
Updated: 2017-10-18
Packaged: 2019-01-19 02:15:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12401022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadowdianne/pseuds/ShadowSelene
Summary: Lena tries on Kara's Super suit. Prompt made by anon via tumblr----------"I didn’t want to wake you.” Lena’s voice was soft, slightly rougher than usual, sporting a distinct tone that made the blonde sit on the mattress, sheets pooling around her waist, her naked body drinking up the light that kept on pouring around the two of them.





	Morning reflections

The early morning sun seeped through the undrawn curtains, painting gold lines over the sheets, curling around Kara’s arms as she moved while frowning, its senses protesting, reacting to something else, different, that tug her consciousness. Opening her eyes slowly to the sun in a slow blink as she became accustomed to the light that bathed the place, her movements halted, her skin warm against the softness of the sheet, when she saw the figure that stood in the middle of the room, nervously playing with the hem of a sleeve that didn’t fit her quite right.

Lena was beautiful in blue, that idea had first appeared on Kara’s mind the very same day she had first seen her friend dressed on it, eyes gleaming and enhanced in ways Kara was able to see the flecks of lime green her mind tried to describe in a tongue almost extinct. The brunette, however, had never worn the shade of blue that she now wore, her pale skin shinning as she, nervously, looked at her arms, the fabric of the suit clinging to her, creasing slightly where Kara’s muscles should have been. She, Kara thought, was breathtaking in ways very different from the ways she had been the night before, when shyly at first and bolder later Lena had let Kara kiss her before caressing her cheeks and answering to the kiss with one of her own that had left the kryptonian weak and trembling, lightheaded and dazed as she kept on fumbling, trying to kiss the other woman and failing to do so in a mix of giggles, too much tongue and very few lips.

Different and yet no less gorgeous.

Lena bit down on her bottom lip as she stared at Kara, one leg slightly bent, her hands awakrdly ironing the fabric around her thigs. She didn’t wear the cape which, if Kara remembered correctly, was still haphazardly thrown on her couch from where she had last shown it to Lena the night before, after a long-awaited talk, one in where Lena had grasped Kara’s hands, drawing circles on the back of her hands before whispering reassuring words Kara would not forget. However, even without a cape, the symbol on Lena’s chest was clue enough for Kara to stop and stare, mouth dry as she heard Lena drawn a heavy breath, one that caused several tresses from her less-than-perfectly-brushed hair flutter around her mouth, mouth that the blonde found herself staring at before falling to the brunette’s chest once again.

“I didn’t want to wake you.” Lena’s voice was soft, slightly rougher than usual, sporting a distinct tone that made the blonde sit on the mattress, sheets pooling around her waist, her naked body drinking up the light that kept on pouring around the two of them. The movement elicited a soft blush to spread through Lena’s face, one Kara found herself answering to with one of her own as she hugged the sheets slightly closer to her body, nails digging on her forearms as Lena kept on talking. “But I saw it there and I wondered…”

“You look amazing.”

The breathiness on her own tone surprised Kara and for a second, a moment, the two of them halted, dust dots floating in the morning sun in ways Kara’s eyes followed, mentally predicting parabolas and movements as she tried to find her words again.  Eventually, Lena looked down at her hands, the shadow of a self-deprecating smile appearing on her face, something so quick that it almost got lost as she rose her stare again, gasping when she saw Kara standing in front of her, a swoosh of wind on her trail.

“You are amazing.”

Kara said the words stronger this time, reaching for Lena’s hands and stopping altogether just a few inches away, awkward, nervous. The sole of her feet felt the warmth radiating from her floor, her calves and back quickly cooling at the loss of the sheet and, for that second, she let her body absorb the temperature, the closeness of Lena and herself, the way she saw Lena’s breathing, pushing slightly against the fabric of the suit.

“It looks good on you.”

This time Lena’s smile grew bolder and Kara tilted her head, proud of being able to see the change, feeling stronger as she -finally- closed her right hand around Lena’s hands, enveloping them both in as much warmth as possible, intertwining her fingers with the brunette.

Wrinkling her nose, the younger woman let out a small laugh, one Kara had already heard a couple of times but now with mussed hair and slightly smeared makeup felt utterly different on Lena’s mouth, something that made the blonde want to kiss her right there.

“I prefer it on you.”

Kara nodded, blushing when Lena kept on talking, changing her posture just enough so her figure was pressed against her own.

“Unzip me?”

And there was no doubt what those words conveyed.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm shadowdianne at tumblr where I'm always open to SQ and SuperCorp prompts, if you want to send me some feel free!  
> (I don't bite, promise :P)


End file.
